Forsaken Angel
by Lost Pink Angel
Summary: Forsaken Angel’s what is there purpose in life after leaving heaven. For Vegeta it’s to get revenge on the place he once called home. Until one of his kind suddenly get in his way, Yaoi, GV
1. Prolog

Date: August 19, 2002

Author: Lost Pink Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or any other Anime

Rating: R

Description: Forsaken Angel's what is there purpose in life after leaving heaven. For Vegeta it's to get revenge on the place he once called home. Until one of his kind suddenly get in his way, Yaoi, G/V

Do you know what a Full Moon does to an angel? Well I didn't and so I found out the hard way. My names Vegeta a forsaken, Angel sent to earth. Now I could go into discussing what I did and how I did it to get where I am now. But I won't. A Forsaken Angel never tells another what happened to them. I came to Earth stubborn, mean and out for revenge. To my surprise I found another one of my kind. So I took out to beat him. To this day I regret what I had plan, but regret nothing I did…


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta woke up. Slowly his eyes fluttering open. Looking around all he saw was a dense forest, with tall trees and thick brush. He growled and slammed his fist into the ground He knew he was on Earth. He sat up, looking down at himself he saw that he had a black trench coat on with all black pants. "Very Funny" He muttered. Standing up he concentrated seeing if he still had wings. But he didn't. Whispering a few choice swear words he started to walk. He didn't know where he was going, but frankly he didn't care. He put his hands in his pocket. Noticing something small and sharp he pulled it out. His gem, it was silver with a black chain holding it. He put it over his head. letting it hang down to his chest he buttoned the small golden buttons back up. He was glade to have one thing he knew how to use. He looked down at his gem and sighed in relief. He touched it lightly and transported to the closest city.

"Damn it" Vegeta swore. His anger was rising and he didn't have any way of releasing his tension. He look around and realized he was in a dark alley, with trash cans and garbage cover the little alley way. He stepped over a broken glass. Not paying attention to what was around him and just looking at the ground as to not step on anything. He was quickly thrown up against a brick wall and a small hand knife coming to meet the flesh on his neck.

"Don't yell or try anything or I'll cut your throat" Said a deep voice from behind. The person started to walk backwards further into the alley. This was just the thing he needed. Vegeta turned his head slightly to see the man slightly. He gave a lethal smile. This was going to be fun. Vegeta slammed his elbow into the guys rib cage with speed no human possessed. The man doubled over in pain all the while dropping the knife. Vegeta turned around swiftly while kicking the man in the nose. Vegeta knew that he broke by the crunch and the amount of blood pouring from the wound. Vegeta put his fists together and slammed them down on the over weight mans neck. Breaking his neck and surrendering the man dead. Vegeta huffed. That wasn't a challenge at all. He grabbed the mans wallet. He heard sirens wailing in the back ground. He walked out of the alley and down the street towards the sign that said motel. He walked in and up to the counter. A young man in his mid twenty's came up.

"Hello, May I help you?"

"How much is a room?"

"45 dollars a night" The young attendant said cheerfully.

"Alright I'll take it" Vegeta took out the wallet he had just stolen, reaching in he pulled out a fifty handing it to the attendant who handed him a key in return. Vegeta walked to the room he was given. Opening it up, the smell from it stank and the bed didn't look clean at all. Oh well he needed a place to stay for the night. Vegeta took off the coat and sat it on a small chair by the bed. He sat down on the bed and fell back. Finally peace...

Vegeta awoke to yelling. Someone was yelling and it was starting to bug him. He turned his head in the direction of the yelling, opening one eye to see who it was he saw four police officers. One walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Pulling up roughly.

"Hey what do you think your doing" Vegeta said while grabbing a hold of the officers arm and flipping him over his head and on to one of the other police men. Vegeta grabbed his coat and looked at the other two who started to walk towards him. 'What is this all about anyway?" Vegeta asked. He didn't get an answer as one of the men walked up behind him while the other came around to his front. The one behind put a cloth to his nose and mouth forcing him to inhale through the cloth. Vegeta's last coherent though was 'Bad Idea'

Vegeta's eyes fluttered open to a bright light being shown in his face. As soon as he did he closed his eyes, Pain shot through his head signifying he had a migraine.

"What's going on?" Vegeta mumbled. He tried to move his hand but found it locked behind him. Vegeta squinted his eyes. Looking around there was a lamp then blackness. Sick of the light he lifted his left leg around and kicked it down. Successfully turning it off. Vegeta opened his eyes normally. Being able to see in the dark pretty well he found he was in a small room by himself. There was a mirror, knowing full well people where behind it he started to talk.

"Alright. I don't know why I'm here. Or why you guys want me here. But if someone doesn't come and get these handcuffs off I will remove them myself" Vegeta stated calmly. To his surprise someone walked into the room. The person sat in a chair just a few feet in front of Vegeta.

"Sir, I'm sure you could probably get out of those cuffs. But that is not why I'm here. See we brought you here because last night there was a reported murder. The person who had witness you do the crime, told us that they had seen you head into the Wood Motel right after the incident. Now I'm not saying you did it but from all the information we have and your behavior you showed does fit the profile. But we do not have any proof. Besides the eye witness who could be lying. I don't know" The man said. He stood up and walked to the door where he flipped a switch and lights came on. The man walked back over and slumped down into the chair moving it a bit closer to Vegeta. "Now. I would have ran finger print check on you but. Seeing as you don't have any finger prints I couldn't do that. I'm not going to question you on that just yet but I would like to know your name?" The officer said.

"Vegeta"

"Alright. Vegeta my name is Detective Fuentes. Now could you tell me where you where last night between the hours of 1:00 am and 3:30 am?"

"Don't I need a lawyer for this?" Vegeta asked. The Detective sighed, it was so hard working with the stubborn ones he thought, as he rubbed his temples feeling a headache come on.

"Sir-"

"Vegeta"

"Ok Vegeta. Please just answer my question" Detective Fuentes asked trying to keep his calm.

"I walked into town and got a room" Vegeta stated flatly. He was getting inpatient and he was hungry. He wanted out of there.

"Alright. Do you have any proof?"

"Yes ok. The Guy at the desk"

"What Desk"

"WHAT DESK DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT?" Vegeta shouted. Standing up he pulled his elbows back successfully getting out of the chair. The officer rose putting his hands up defensively.

"Alright calm down. How about me and you take a ride out there?"

"Ok. As long as I get to get something to eat"

After Arguing some more, eating and talking to the young fellow at the desk Vegeta was finally let on his own. He knew the detective forgot about him not having any finger prints but he wasn't going to argue. He was tired. Having to give Gary 'Guy At the Motel Desk' a Death Glare when The Detective was talking to him. And Arguing all Day long all he wanted to do was sleep. After Detective Fuentes was done with all his questioning he had dropped Vegeta off at another hotel. One a bit nicer then the Wood Motel. Vegeta quickly made it to the front desk and got his new room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakarotto walked down the road looking for the Angel he knew landed on Earth just a few hours prier. His head was bowed he hated having to deal with Forsaken Angels. It didn't help he knew why the Angel was down here. But he wasn't going to get into it. He needed to be alert a war was going to break out soon. And he didn't want to get attacked alone at the moment. He knew Demons where tricky, sly and very dangerous...

Vegeta blocked the punch quickly delivering one of his own into the attackers jaw. He followed up with a kick to the boy's knees. The kid fell to the ground Vegeta put all his energy into the one last punch which he delivered straight to the persons chest. He pulled his hand back slowly and watched, as the attacker slowly burned alive. Vegeta didn't know what was going on. He stepped back, and then the body vanished. Vegeta looked down at his hands expecting them to be covered in blood, but they weren't. They where clean, dry nothing was on them. Vegeta shook his head. He has been in four fights since he left his hotel room, and to think he was just trying to find a decent place to eat. Vegeta put his hands in his coat pocket and started to walk deeper into the alley. Then he heard someone calling out to him.

"Hey Stop, Hold On"

Vegeta looked back to see a shadow running towards him. He couldn't make out the shape of the person but from what he could tell it looked almost.. no.. maybe.. An Angel...

"Fuck that was the fourth Demon Today" Lucifer swore. He looked up at his assistant.

"17 I want you to do something about that Angel. I feel he is the one that will be getting in the way" 17 bowed.

"Yes Sire. I will kill all the Angels I find." 17 said with a smirk on his face, bowing his eyes averted to the floor not daring to look up at the god of hell.

"I will give you 20 minutes. Then you will be on Earth. I expect you to get rid of him soon" Lucifer said. He waved his hand in the air signaling he was done talking. 17 bowed lower then stood straight and left.

Vegeta stood and waited for the person to catch up to him. Kakarotto stopped just a few feet away. He bent down trying to catch his breath while he looked up at Vegeta.

"You, You are The forsaken angel" Kakarotto panted out. Vegeta rose an eyebrow he knew this being was an angel just by looking at him. His wide innocent eyes and his gravity defying hair. Vegeta growled his memory of what had happened in heaven coming back to him.

"Please come with me. We need your help"

"Who is we?" Vegeta asked

"Heaven. Heaven and Hell are raging war against each other soon. And Earth is-" Kakarotto was cut short of his speech as he was knocked to the ground. The person jumped out from behind Kakarotto and tried kicking Vegeta in the jaw but Vegeta grabbed his leg and swung him into the brick wall of a building. Kakarotto jumped up and into a fighting stance he looked over at Vegeta.

"You must kill him. I will help but you have to do the final blow" Kakarotto said then flew at the black haired demon. Kakarotto and 17 exchanged blows neither gaining the upper hand. Both seemed evenly matched. Tired of waiting Vegeta ran up behind 17 punching him in the lower back then spinning as fast as he could and successfully kicking him in the ribs. 17 crashed into the ground, He looked up having a feeling he wasn't strong enough to take both angels. But he had to try. 17 stood up and lunged at Vegeta punching and kicking, sending Vegeta into defensive. Kakarotto took his chance and went behind the demon and put him in a unbreakable head lock. Taking this as a cue Vegeta kicked 17 in the head hard enough to snap his neck. Kakarotto dropped the limp body, before it even hit the ground it disappeared. Vegeta looked up at Kakarotto.

"That is the last thing I do to help Heaven" Vegeta growled then turned and started to walk away. Kakarotto stood in disbelief for a few seconds then ran up behind Vegeta Gripping his shoulder and turning Vegeta around to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you that dense. I'm not Helping Heaven ever again?" Vegeta stated coldly. Looking into Kakarotto's soft brown eyes he almost wavered in his decision, almost. Vegeta shrugged Kakarotto's hand off. "Don't Ever Touch me again, Baka" Vegeta turned to walk away but Kakarotto stopped him once again by gripping his forearm tightly.

"Why, we will all die if we don't have your help"

"Good. That's what you deserve" Vegeta pulled out of Kakarotto's grip once again and walked away. Disappearing in the crowded side walks.

Kakarotto stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts of heaven swarming in his mind. How come he didn't have the heart to just nock some sense into this guy. Kakarotto picked the red gem up holding it in his hands tenderly. He was sent to Earth 3 years ago to get all the help they needed for the war that was sure to come. But it looked like the one he needed the most was the most reluctant. He was determined to get this certain Angel. He knew they needed Vegeta... He needed Vegeta, he had been Vegeta's guardian since he had became an angel in heaven.

Vegeta sat on the bed at the same hotel.

'Who does he think he is. Touching me and expecting me to help them. I don't think so. Heaven can just vanish. But that would mean Kakarotto would vanish to. Why would I care, I'm just tired. Its not like I care for him or anything...' Vegeta thought, while he drifted off into a dreamless sleep hopping to not be disturbed when the morning came.

Vegeta shot up out of bed. Something didn't feel right. He looked around franticly. He knew something was wrong. He looked down at his bare chest looking at the Feather shaped gem. It looked like it was glowing. Vegeta got up and grabbed his coat. Running down the stairs out side and onto the pavement. He looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But still the feeling he had and how his gem was glowing. Vegeta started walking not knowing where he was going, just following his instincts. He knew he had to get somewhere very soon. Vegeta walked all the way to the edge of a forest. His feeling was getting stronger. Something bad had happened, he might not admit it out loud but he was scared...


	4. Chapter 3

Kakarotto laid on the forest floor his body torn and beaten. A figure stood over him. Kakarotto pulled himself painfully in a fetal position. Coughing up more blood he looked up at the person who stood over him.

"W-We Kil-Killed you" Kakarotto coughed out. 17 laughed bending down and looking Kakarotto in the eyes.

"That what you thought" He hissed out. His voice calm, which sent a shiver up Kakarotto's spin. Close to death and still the only thing he could think of was Vegeta. He knew Vegeta wouldn't help him, The forsaken angel was to arrogant to help the close to death angel. Kakarotto screamed in pain as 17 continued to brutally beat him. "Look around, this is the last time you'll be seeing Earth" 17 said then Kicked Kakarotto in the temple with his steel toed boat. Kakarotto yelled one last time, before falling limp.

Vegeta ran as fast as he could hearing cries of sheer pain coming from deep inside the forest. Finally seeing a figure standing Vegeta flew at him. Recognizing the slim form and the straight all black hair. Vegeta speared 17 to the ground making them skid for a few yards. The two kneed and punched each other rapidly. Rolling onto the ground with neither getting the upper hand. 17 landed a hard blow to Vegeta's jaw. Giving him enough time to pin the angel to the ground. 17 continued to punch Vegeta in the face. Until Vegeta went limp. 17 looked down quizzically.

"That was fast" The demon said allowed. 17 smirked triumphal. He grabbed Vegeta's head. Getting ready to snap his neck...

"Come on So close" Lucifer yelled out as he watched 17 get ready to kill Vegeta. He was brought out of his trance on the TV as one of his many assistances comes in.

"Sire, I am afraid to tell you that there is man out here needing your help" 18 said her blonde hair falling in her face as she bowed.

"How Dare you interrupt me while I'm in the middle of something" Lucifer shouted. Then looking back at the giant TV he saw that it was blank. Nothing was showing up. He screamed in rage. "You should be punished for what you have caused" Lucifer then shot and enormous ki blast at the unexpected demon. Killing her automatically. "Serves her right"

Kakarotto looked around. His head was in a whole lot of pain and he couldn't see straight. Finally his eyes fell upon 17 who was sitting on top of someone. Getting a better look Kakarotto could tell it was Vegeta.

"How in the world" Kakarotto mumbled. He watched as 17 grabbed Vegeta's neck. Not having to much strength left He used the rest of his strength to shoot a ki blast at the demon. Then Again he fell to a state of unconscious.

Vegeta felt the Demon waver in his defense as he was knocked to the side by the blast. That giving Vegeta enough time to through the demon off him. He quickly got up and charged at 17. Throwing punches and kicks landing about every other one. Easily he over powered 17, being able to get most of his energy back when he was unconscious. Hitting 17 enough times in his head, the demon started to bleed to death. His attacks getting weaker and his defense dropping more. Vegeta continued his frontal assault until 17 dropped to the floor, Shaking uncontrollably. Vegeta watched for a few seconds as blood just pored from all the wounds the demon had. Then went to Kakarotto's aid. Running to his side he picked the angel up carefully. Putting one hand under the small of his back and his other arm underneath his knees. Looking back one more time he saw the demon disappear. Vegeta walked over to the small cabin that was only a few hundred yards away. He walked in not knowing or caring if it was the angels home or not. He set Kakarotto on the couch in the living then started look for a bathroom.

"Dende Go down to Earth and make sure to keep an eye on those two" Kami yelled to his apprentice. The small namekian demi-god walked over to Kami looking up at him oddly.

"But sir. Are you sure, You did Forsake Vegeta for a reason" Dende asked. Then cringing at the murderous look he got from Kami

"Yes and I did it for good reason, but it seems our Vegeta is coming back to us" Kami stated. Dende being young and mischievous decided to see how far he could push the elder namek.

"But didn't you say that you would never let that hot headed angel back into heaven" Dende stated in a matter of fact tone. Kami fumed with anger. 'Little punks always think there right' Kami thought.

"Ok Dende. Just go to Earth and watch those two"

"What two?" Dende asked

"WHAT TWO DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT" Kami yelled. Dende put up his hands defensively.

"Ok, Ok I'm going" Dende said then his white wings came out and he floated down towards Earth. Using his powers to be invisible. He started flying around looking for Vegeta and Kakarotto.

After bandaging Kakarotto up Vegeta settled himself in the chair just to the right of where Kakarotto laid. He didn't know why he had helped the angel or why he was so worried about him. But he was getting suspicious. He looked over at the angel. His normal wild locks of hair where now dull and laid flat and his usually soft and cheerful face didn't hold that glimpse of hope anymore. He wondered if it was just because he was sleeping or because it was from the battle with the demon. Vegeta shook his head. Why would he care was the question he wanted an answer to. Why would it matter if the handsome angel died or if heaven vanished and the world came to an end. Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts when there was a bright white light then it faded. Vegeta growled. Another God Damn Angel. He looked up at the green skinned angel. It's white wings behind him. Vegeta almost looked envious.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"I finally found you guys. Dang it took forever. Alright so how is he doing?" Dende asked looking over at Kakarotto. He looked back to Vegeta when he didn't receive an answer.

"Ok if your going to be that way I'm not going to talk to you then either" Dende said then walked over to Kakarotto placing his hands over his chest. Before he could start healing him. Vegeta shouted

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" Vegeta asked worried that the small demi-god was going to send Kakarotto back to heaven. Dende took his hands away.

"Ok, now you start talking. I was going to heal him. My gosh you just met him and your already over protective" Dende said then went back to trying to heal the unconscious angel. Just before he was ready Vegeta stopped him yet again.

"What do you mean by that?" Vegeta asked

"ugh. Ok I'll tell you Everything. If you promise not to interrupt me when I try to heal him" Dende said pointing at Kakarotto. Dende moved his hands then sat on the floor next to Kakarotto. Not speaking while he healed Kakarotto. He looked up after he was finished. Vegeta watched as the color in Kakarotto's face returned "Alright. Now do you know who he actually is?"

"yeah its Kakarotto" Vegeta said with boredom in his tone.

"No, he isn't just Kakarotto. He was your guardian. In heaven Angels have to have guardians also, to make sure that the angels keep in line and don't sway away from there duties. Did you know that?" Dende asked. Then watched as Vegeta thought. After waiting about a minute Dende continued. "Exactly He didn't tell you. You just knew that there was some kind of connection between the two of you. He came to earth waiting for you. He gave up his life of being a guardian, so he could stay with you." Dende watched Vegeta intently. "See this explains why your attracted to him so fast" Vegeta blushed at the comment then pushed it down.

"I do not like that Baka"

"Umm Hmm" Dende said while rolling his eyes.

"So your trying to tell me that we where meant to be or something?"

"Exactly. Now you know" Dende said while standing up. "Now he'll probably sleep for awhile, while he regains his strength. Keep a watch on him and if anything happens just use your gem." Dende said then the white light came back and the small green angel was gone, just as quick as he came. Vegeta watch as he vanished then looked down at Kakarotto's sleeping form. He gently picked the other angel up and carried him into the closest bedroom he could find. Vegeta laid down next to him. Thinking of everything Dende had said.

"Is this all true" Vegeta mumbled to himself before he fell into a light sleep.


End file.
